Mickey's House of Characters
Mickey's House of Characters is an upcoming 2021 Series to Disney Channel XD and Nickeledon and Below are Info: OPENING SONGS: Welcome to the House of Mouse: By Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto Someday My Prince Will Come: By Snow White Hi Ho: By 7 Dwarves He's Here!: By Snow White Eat this Apple: By Old Hag When you wish upon a star: By All Characters (When all Characters come) I've Got No Strings: By Pinocchio It's a Beautiful: By Patty Worlds are Not Always Worlds we know: By Jiminy Cricket Bibidi Bobbidi Boo: By Fairy Godmother, Cinderella and Mice Sing Sweet Nightingale: By Drizella, Lady Tremaine, Cinderella So This is Love: By Cinderella and Prince Charming (During Valentines) Pots, Cheese and Cups: By Mad Hatter, Alice, Chesire Cat, March Hare Off With Their Heads!: By Queen of Hearts You Can Fly: By Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys Once Upon a Dream: By Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip 'CHARACTERS:' MICKEY MOUSE AND FRIENDS: Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Pluto Goofy Max Goof Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Scrooge Mcduck Huey Duck Dewey Duck Louie Duck KINGDOM HEARTS: Sora Riku Kairi Namine Ventus Terra Aqua SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS: Dopey Sneezy Bashful Grumpy Happy Doc Sleepy Snow White Snow White's Prince Evil Queen Animals from Snow White Magic Mirror PINOCCHIO: Monstro Geppetto Gladys Pinocchio Patty Jiminy Cricket The Blue Fairy SONG OF THE SOUTH: Br'er Rabbit Mr. Bluebird Br'er Fox Br'er Bear ALICE IN WONDERLAND: Alice White Rabbit Doorknob Mad Hatter March Hare Chesire Cat The Queen of Hearts DUMBO: Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse Mrs.Jumbo WINNIE THE POOH: Winnie The Pooh Piglet Owl Kanga Roo Tigger Rabbit Eeyore Kanga Owl Christopher Robin THE JUNGLE BOOK: Mowgli Baloo Bagheera King Louie Shere Khan Kaa BAMBI: Bambi Faline Thumper Miss Bunny Flower Friend Owl CINDERELLA: Cinderella Prince Charming King (From Cinderella) Prudence Grand Duke Jaq Gus Drizella Anastasia Lady Tremaine Fairy Godmother THE SWORD IN THE STONE: Arthur Merlin Madame Mim PETER PAN: Wendy Darling John Darling Jane Tinker Bell Michale Darling Peter Pan Mr.Smee Tick Tock Captain Hook Captain Hook's Pirate Crew SLEEPING BEAUTY: Aurora Prince Philip Merrywether Flora Fauna Maleficent Diablo Maleficent's Goons THE HAUNTED MANSION: Hatbox Ghost Erza the Skeleton Phineas the Traveler Gus the Prisoner Constance Hatchaway Madame Leota Opera Singer 999 Happy Haunts WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT: Roger Rabbit Jessica Rabbit Baby Herman Benny the Cab THE LITTLE MERMAID: Ariel Ursula King Triton King Triton's Daughters Flatsem and Jatsem Morgana Flounder Sebastian Melody Prince Eric Scuttle THE LION KING: Mufasa Simba Scar Hyenas MULAN: Mulan Shang Mulan's Grandma Mushu CHIPMUNKS/CHIP AND DALE: Chip Dale Clarice BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: Belle Beast Lumiere Fifi Cogsworth Mrs.Potts Chip Teacup Wardrobe Maurice Lefou Gaston Sultan THREE LITTLE PIGS (Silly Sympthomy): Three Little Pigs Big Bad Wolf ALADDIN: Jasmine Aladdin Genie Jafar Abu Magic Carpet THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS: Jack Skellington Sally Zero the Ghost Dog Oogie Boogie Hock, Shock and Barrel POCAHONTAS: Pocahontas John Smith John Ralph Meeko PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN Captain Jack Sparrow Angelica Teach Black Barty Tia Dalma Will Turner Elizabeth Swann Captain Hector Barbossa Davy Jones FROZEN: Elsa Anna Olaf Kristoff Hans Sven Duke of Weaseltown GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY: Guardians of The Galaxy Characters HERCULES: Pain Panic Hades Hercules Megera TANGLED: Rapunzel Mother Gothel Flynn Ryder The Stabbington Brothers Pascal BRAVE: Merida Merida's Mom (I don't know her name) King Fungis Merida's Brothers THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG: Tiana Prince Naveen Charlotte Tiana's Mom FANTASIA: Yen Sid Chenabog THE BLACK CAULDRON: Princess Eliwony Taran Witches from Black Cauldron TARZAN: Tarzan Jane ENCHANTED: Giselle Robert Queen Narrisa Nancy Tremaine Prince Edward Pip 101 DALMATIANS: Anita Coco Cruelly De Vil Danny Lucky Cadpig Wally Spot Dipstick Domino Freckles Horace Jasper EPISODES: Season 1 01: Welcome to The House of Characters 02: Tiana's Birthday 03: Dr Faciller's Card Day 04: Elsa Freezes House Of Characters 05: Unfrozen House of Characters 06: Anna Meets Ariel 07: Ariel's Bad Hair Day 08: Mickey's House of Villains 09: The Battle 10: Mickey Saves the Day Season 2 11: Pinocchio and Friends' Here! 12: Here's Winnie the Pooh and Pals 13: Minnie's House of Princess 14: Ariel's Singing Voice 15: Pinocchio Puppets House of Characters 16: Mickey and Minnie Dancing with the Stars 17: Donald's Good Day 18: Sora, Riku, Kairi is Back! 19: Daisy's Flowers 20: Winnie the Pooh's Honey Pot Season 3 21: Cinderella's Slipper 22: Cinderella's Wedding 23: Elsa's 2nd Coranation 24: Elsa's Palace 25: Tiana and Naveen 26: Eeyore's Doctor Appointment 27: Kangaroo and roo's Time Together 28: Snow White's Wedding 29: Evil Queen Arrested 30: Jasmine and Aladdin' are Back! MORE SONGS: Winnie the Pooh: By The Disney Charatcers Up, Down, and Touch the Ground: By Winnie the Pooh The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers: By Tigger Whats This: By Jack Skellington In the Wind: By Sally Almost There: By Tiana Let it Go: By Elsa Grim Grinning Ghosts: By 999 Happy Haunts Awaken the spirits with your tambourines!: By Madame Leota Part of That World: By Ariel Cruella De vil: By All Characters TRANSCRIPTS/QUOTES: Narrator: "Welcome to The House of Mouse!" Mickey: (Slides down Hallways) "Welcome to the House of Mouse!" Donald: "How About the House of Characters?!" Mickey: "Oh Yes!" Daisy: "Welcome to The House of Characters!" Mickey: "That Does it!" Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofly: Welcome to The House of Characters!" (Music Stops) Maleficent: "Listen Well, All of You!" Maleficent: "The House of Characters shall Not Be Existed!" Maleficent: "I Will Put a Spell On This Place!" Maleficent: "Time for Everyone to Sleep on their 16th Day!" Merrywether: "Oh No You don't! , On the 16th Day Someone will come to wake us up and let the magic begun!" Maleficent: "I Shall be on my way! Bye you Mortals!" NARRATOR: Mickey, Still Worried about his Characters Lives, Threw all the calendars that have sixteen away! Mickey: No More Calenders! WATRESSES: Donald Goofy Clarice VOICE CAST: Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Clarice, Fairy God Mother Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Anastasia Dana Hill as Max Goof Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Corey Burton as Dale Jim Cummings as Pete, Cheshire Cat, King Louie, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Ray the Firefly Katherine Von Till as Snow White Elan Garfias as Pinocchio Mallerie Rigsby as Patty Jeff Bennett as Geppetto, White Rabbit, March Hare and Mr. Smee Jennifer Hudson as Gladys Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy Jodi Benson as Ariel Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric Paige O Hara as Belle Robby Benson as Beast Idina Menzel as Elsa, Nancy Tremaine Amy Adams as Giselle, Drizella